Envoyer Valser
by Lil's C
Summary: Elle marche et c'est comme si elle dansait… Ses pieds se tendent, pointent, et sa robe en flanelle retombe en volutes contre ses chevilles amaigries. C'est toujours comme ça qu'il la perçoit.


Lecteurs de mon coeur,

Voici un petit OS dont j'avais envie.  
>Un <strong>RemusHermione**

Il faut bien tout tenter.  
>Un grand merci à tous.<br>En particulier à ma Bêta _Lyly7 _

Bonne lecture

**_Lil's_**

* * *

><p><strong>Envoyer Valser<br>**

* * *

><p>Elle marche et c'est comme si elle dansait…<p>

Ses pieds se tendent, pointent, et sa robe en flanelle retombe en volutes contre ses chevilles amaigries.  
>C'est toujours comme ça qu'il la perçoit. Même lorsqu'elle revient des missions suicide qu'on lui impose, les lèvres bleuies et les vêtements noyés par le sang.<br>Il la voit tournoyer, virevolter, ses yeux pétillants, ses cheveux épars sur ses épaules et ses éclats de rire qui se perdent en lui, explosant dans son cœur, réchauffant ses veines et berçant ses soupirs.

Dans ces moments-là, il se dit que, peut-être, tout ira bien.  
>Peut-être qu'ils ne finiront pas tous par mourir…<p>

* * *

><p>Une brise matinale, son souffle glacial qui court contre la peau de sa nuque. Elle se sent vivante. Enfin.<br>Juste parce qu'il est là. Ses grandes mains puissantes enserrent son menton, et d'un revers de pouce, il essuie les larmes accrochées au coin de ses paupières.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle murmure, mais c'est presque comme si elle avait hurlé. Sa voix est tranchante et percée de désespoir. Il secoue la tête, brisé, et elle peut voir la douleur éclater au fond de sa rétine.

- Je t'en prie, chuchote-t-elle la voix pâteuse, engourdie par l'émotion.

Il détourne les yeux et elle frémit d'anticipation. Au coin des lèvres, il a ce rictus amer qu'elle a si souvent détesté. Les sillons qu'il laisse derrière son passage lui donnent cet air infiniment las qui lui brise le cœur.

- Non.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent à peine lorsqu'il parle et elle sent ses genoux fléchir douloureusement devant son ton sans appel. Ses petites mains se crispent autour de sa chemise élimée.  
>Elle essaie de retenir encore un peu de lui. En vain.<p>

Les larmes qui refusent de couler lui brûlent les joues. Son corps tremble et son regard cherche le sien. Mais il n'est pas là. Il n'y est plus depuis longtemps.

Elle baisse les yeux devant ses épaules voutées qui s'éloignent d'elle.  
><em>Ma pauvre fille, si tu as cru que l'amour pouvait résister à tout, c'est que tu es bien naïve.<br>_Dans ces jeux-là c'est toujours les mêmes règles qu'importe les participants.  
>On se cherche, on se trouve, on brûle, on se déchire, on se néglige et on s'oublie.<p>

Et lui, il l'a déjà oubliée.  
>C'était bien, c'était doux. Ça réchauffait les cœurs le temps d'un instant. On mettait sur pause le temps d'une nuit, d'un regard ou d'un battement de cœur. On envoyait tout valser, l'espace d'un instant.<p>

Elle se souvient de chaque détail.  
>Mais lui, il l'a déjà oubliée….<p>

* * *

><p>Il la regarde du coin de l'œil. Il connaît tout à la perfection. Il l'a si souvent dessinée durant ces longues nuits où il fixe le plafond, les mains derrière la nuque, et les yeux qui piquent de ne pouvoir se fermer.<p>

Il connaît les moindres recoins de son être, chacun de ses soupirs et nombre de ses désirs.  
>Il voudrait juste se perdre en elle encore une fois. Tout envoyer valser.<p>

Il n'a rien oublié de leurs caresses, de leurs étreintes passionnées. Il y en a eu si peu qu'il peut encore les compter. La première douce et retenue, la seconde précipitée et maladroite, la troisième ardente et brûlante. La quatrième, la cinquième…

Il soupire et son œil capture encore ses mouvements.  
>Ses cheveux glissent le long de son épaule à chaque geste qu'elle fait. Ses grands yeux bruns lui bouffent la moitié du visage. Elle a l'air triste, épuisé, rongé. Mais elle est toujours aussi belle… Sa candeur explose au visage du vieil homme.<br>Ne dîtes rien… C'est ce qu'il est. Un homme usé et rapiécé.

Dans l'angle, une silhouette le dévisage. Avec ses yeux beaucoup trop verts et ses lunettes de travers, il ne peut que le reconnaître.  
>Il a les lèvres pincées et le regard réprobateur de celui qui juge sans parler.<p>

Mais il ne peut pas. Ou plus. Les jours s'étalent devant lui, retardant l'échéance. Il entend le glas pulser contre ses tempes glacées de sueur. La mort approche. Il veut simplement qu'elle la laisse, _elle. _

Merlin, s'il pouvait tout envoyer valser.

* * *

><p>Sa main cogne son front où perle une sueur moite. Les jours défilent sans se ressembler.<br>Mais chaque jour, il y a cette noirceur dans sa pupille. Harry le voit, il a appris à lire entre les lignes. Elle se détruit. Elle le détruit. Elle les détruit tous…  
>A petit feu. Ça s'insinue doucement au creux des cœurs, ça se faufile lentement le long des pensées.<br>Et lui, il la regarde, impuissant. Pour ce qu'il y a à faire de toute façon…  
>Il voudrait tendre la main, caresser sa joue pâle ou la serrer contre lui jusqu'à l'étouffer de chaleur…. Mais il reste juste là, spectateur de sa douleur.<p>

- T'y crois, toi, en l'amour, Harry ?

Il réfléchit. Longtemps. Peut-être un peu trop, mais qu'importe. Parce qu'il sait qu'Hermione ne pose jamais de questions sans attendre de réponses.  
>Elle cherche à trouver des failles dans les répliques ou parfois un mensonge bien caché.<p>

- Ouais, qu'il dit. J'y crois. Parce que sans ça… Je deviendrais dingue. Parce que sinon, ce en quoi je crois ne deviendrait que des conneries débitées par un vieux fou…

Elle plisse les yeux. Elle est adorable quand elle fait ça. Elle ressemble à une petite fille qu'il faudrait dorloter.

- On est fous, je crois.

Sa voix est presque éteinte quand elle souffle cela et il a la sensation qu'elle pourrait s'éteindre d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Je le vois.

Il frémit.

- Je vois tous ses regards qui lacèrent ma peau. Ça me hante. Je les vois le jour, la nuit. Il me poignarde dans le dos. Je fais celle qui est trop conne pour s'en rendre compte alors qu'il m'use jusqu'à la corde. Tu crois qu'il a conscience de me rogner ?

- Rogner ?

- Oui… Chaque jour sans lui, et je suis encore un peu moins moi…

Le coin de ses lèvres s'agite, et doucement, il pose sa main contre les siennes.  
>Pâles et si glacées qu'il en a presque envie de vomir.<p>

- Tu me détestes ?

Elle a cet air parfaitement atterré qui frôle son visage.  
>Mais elle sait… Qu'il pense que tout est de sa faute, que la douleur qu'elle affiche constamment avec lui n'est là que pour lui rappeler qu'il tarde trop…<p>

Elle ouvre la bouche la referme doucement, secoue sa tête.

- Jamais, Harry. Et ôte-toi cette idée du crâne… Sinon tu vas finir par me tuer.

Un rire un peu fou, un peu branlant, traverse ses lèvres, secouant ses épaules. Il la regarde un instant, les yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte. Mais finalement, ce son cristallin lui échappe à son tour.

Ça fait du bien. Tellement, que ça finit par faire atrocement mal. C'est comme des milliers d'épines qui traversent la gorge.

Et les rires éclatent, encore, ils ricochent dans tout le QG.  
>Ça fait mal aux autres. Ça fait mal à l'autre.<br>Et peut-être qu'ils s'en fichent.

De toute façon, bientôt, il ne restera que des cendres.

* * *

><p>Il en crèvera, c'est certain.<br>Chaque respiration est déjà douloureuse.

Elle est là, imprimée dans sa rétine, à danser comme une folle, les pieds nus et les cheveux emmêlés.  
>Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans le parquet décharné, son corps se convulse. Ça fait des années et il se dit que c'est peut-être la première fois qu'il supporte aussi bien la douleur.<p>

Parce qu'au fond de lui, il y en a une autre, bien plus vicieuse.  
>Tapie, elle attend son heure. Lorsqu'il est faible, à bout de souffle, elle frappe, elle frappe sans jamais s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à genoux et supplie pour qu'elle se taise.<p>

Il entend son prénom comme une litanie incessante qui perce ses tympans. _Hermione Hermione Hermione Hermione Hermione Hermione Hermione Hermione….  
><em>Les lourdes chaînes qui emprisonnent ses poignets font couler le sang jusque dans ses paumes. Il serre les dents… Et la lune est ronde. Son chant l'appelle…

Il ravale un hurlement de douleur. Il délire, c'est sûr. Parce qu'elle est là… Plus pâle que jamais dans sa robe blanche qu'il a toujours imaginé la voir porter.  
>Son odeur le frappe de plein fouet, si forte que la nausée le saisit brusquement.<br>Il la voit, ses cheveux collés à son front perlé. Ses yeux trop grands, encore… Et elle tremble. Au fond de lui, ça ricane. Elle a raison d'être terrifiée. Elle devrait partir en courant.

Mais elle avance encore et encore. Ses pieds nus frottant le parquet froid.  
>Elle pleure. Et lui, il veut s'abreuver de ses larmes, se noyer en elle, mordre sa peau frissonnante et déchirer sa peau tremblante.<p>

Et son cœur accélère, encore et encore et encore…  
>Un jour, il explosera…<p>

Tout est noir.  
>Elle aussi…<p>

* * *

><p>- Pour ce qu'il y a perdre…<p>

Elle le voit contrarié. Il masse ses muscles endoloris, le visage sévère.  
>Inconsciente, c'est le mot qu'il a répété des centaines de fois ce matin.<br>Elle voudrait qu'ils s'inventent un nouveau monde, qu'ils ouvrent les volets de leur cage trop sombre.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

Sa voix siffle. Il lui ferait presque peur. Elle se sent comme une gamine que l'on rappelle à l'ordre.

- Tu m'as oubliée.

Elle affirme cela, le menton droit et les yeux brillants.

- T'as juste claqué des doigts comme ça…

Elle fait un geste brutal, mimant la réplique.

- Et tout est parti en fumée…

Il serre les lèvres, il voudrait lui crier qu'il l'aime à en crever, à se damner, mais les mots restent coincés. Parce qu'il n'a pas le droit.

- Tu crois qu'il suffit d'un mot pour tout effacer ? Tu tires un trait sur tout ça et moi je dois obéir gentiment. Mais même si tu l'as décidé, moi je n'ai jamais joué. Et aujourd'hui, je suis incapable de te quitter, même si tu l'as fait…

Sa main tremble. En lui, ça s'agite, ça se dispute, ça se déchire. C'est une lutte sur celui qui sera plus fort. Combat de titans.  
>Il la regarde qui l'observe à travers ses cils noyés par les larmes.<p>

- Je pensais ne plus croire en l'amour. Parce que je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Maintenant oui. C'est celui qui reste même quand l'autre part.

Et il capture ses lèvres presque brutalement, une main logée tout contre sa nuque. Ses dents font perler le sang contre ses lèvres fraiches et il l'avale en fermant les yeux, savourant le goût métallique qui se répand dans sa bouche.

Il y a encore un peu du loup en lui.  
>Il veut la goûter entière.<p>

- Je ne suis jamais parti, Hermione.

Et le monde s'arrête un instant de tourner.  
>Les oiseaux cessent de chanter.<br>Parce que juste l'espace d'un instant, ils envoient tout valser…


End file.
